Chapter 1 532
Characters *The Seven Deadly Sin Witches *Natalie White This chapter is told from her point of view in first person. *Megan Clavin *Zaire Chapter 1 "It seemed impossible for us to have gotten this far. But now we are here, and there is no turning back." Natalie Three months ago, my two friends and I had ran away from where we currently were living. We lived in a cabin sealed away in a forest. We used to be known as the witches of Envy, Greed, and I was the witch of Lust. Lucky me. All three of us belonged to a group of witches who served under the seven princes of hell. We were the Seven Deadly Sins. We would punish any sinner that passed our path, and on rare occasions we would set out to search for sinners. For example, I would set anyone who was lustful that crossed my path on fire. It wasn’t very fun, in fact I hated it. For years I had thought about leaving the group, but I was sure I would be killed by our leader, Lucifer the witch of Pride. But that thought changed into a need to escape one day. Megan the witch of Envy, Zaire the witch of Greed, and I were walking through the forest of Wodahs, a dark pine forest, when we heard Sarah the witch of Wrath screaming. We all ran to see what was wrong and to our horror we found Sarah being ripped to pieces by three bears. We reported this to Lucifer and she told us that it was no big deal and that her time had come, but the next day almost the same situation happened. Only this time we found Clare the witch of Sloth. Clare was trapped on a ridge, and just below the ridge was a pit, a pit with four poisonous snakes at the bottom. Zaire tried to grab Clare’s hand, but she slipped and fell into the pit, dying almost instantly. Again we told Lucifer but she waved it off because Clare was the oldest out of us all. The next day we found Brandi the witch of Gluttony lying against a tree with three toads, one snake, and two rats shoved into her mouth. Yet a third time we told Lucifer, but she didn’t think anything of it. But the next day was something completely different. We were over by the ridge that Clare had fallen off of, she was a good friend of mine so we decided we would mourn for her death when we head a rolling sound behind us. Stunned, we turned around just in time to see a wooden wheel rolling at us very fast, we just barely managed to move out of the way before it tumbled off the edge of the ridge. We looked over the edge and all we could make out was a mangled person who was wearing purple and had black hair. It was Lucifer. Lucifer was the strongest witch. The mother of the Seven Deadly Sins, and now she was gone. There was only the three of us left, and Megan the witch of Envy was the strongest and the leader. Megan is only fourteen. She freaked out all day until both Zaire and I had had enough. “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” Megan screamed nonstop running up and down the hallways. “Megan, calm down, I’ve got a plan.” I told her, grinning at Zaire. “Oh no, no no no no no! Whatever plan you’ve got its going to suck. And its probably going to kill us!” Zaire automatically rejected my idea, even though I hadn’t told her what it was yet. But Megan heard that she was going to die either way, and would rather go through with my plan than just waiting to die, so she ran over to Zaire and started shaking her back and forth, making Zaire’s head roll. “I WOULD RATHER DIE GOING THROUGH NAT’S PLAN THAN SIT AROUND WAITING TO DIE!” “Ok here is my plan, instead of staying here waiting to die, we are going to run away.” I began, already feeling anxious to break away from my old life. “Run away? But that’s for cowards.” Both the two other witches said at precisely the same time. “That is true, running away is awfully cowardly, but only when you know what you are running away from. For us, we have no idea what we were running from; everything I guess. So that’s not so cowardly is it?” I hoped I was making some sense, unlike some other times when I just seemed to be babbling or throwing up words out of my mouth. “Yea, I guess.” Zaire said looking humiliated as she stared at her feet. I swear if she wasn’t the witch of Greed she would have been the witch of Pride. I took in a breath, preparing for what would feel like a speech, as I told the two witches before me. “My plan is more than running away, yes. If we were to run away unprepared we would probably die within the first month. This world isn’t very kind to humans, no its not, especially female humans; young ones too. Both of you two are under the age of twenty, Megan you’re fourteen, and Zaire your nineteen. I’m twenty one. So what my plan is to run away and live the rest of our lives as men. Sound like a plan?” Both of them were speechless, their mouths hung wide open in disbelief of what I had just said. The awkward silence continued for a long time and then Zaire said what she hadn’t ever before, “Have you lost your fucking mind?”